Melting a Frozen Heart
by TheSilverTriforce
Summary: Elsa has been locked away inside for years. It was at her coronation that she eventually lost control. Frightened, she isolated herself in an ice castle on a snowy mountainside. Alone. Or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**_Yo! So I recently watched the movie _****Frozen****_, and I just LOVED it! So cute. Anyhow, I decided to write a fanfic about it. You'll have to read to find out what it's about, since I didn't tell you enough in the summary. X3_**

Elsa was never really a people person. The only one she had for company was Ana. Now, she had nobody. She had lost control of her power at her coronation, and she had run away. She built herself an ice castle on the Northern Mountain, where she was now isolated from anything alive.

Well, there was Olaf, the snowman, but he didn't provide the warmth of another person. It just wasn't the same. Elsa was alone, and it had to be that way forever.

Or at least she thought it had to be.

* * *

"Elsa!"

"What, Olaf?" asked Elsa as she walked down the stairs to the main hall.

"Let's build a snowman!"

Memories of her sister flashed across Elsa's mind. "N-No. No thank you."

Olaf pouted. "But why?"

She turned away. "I just don't want to."

". . . Is it because of Ana?" Olaf questioned.

Elsa whirled around. "If I wanted you to know the reason why, I would've told you! Now please leave me alone!" She shouted.

Olaf looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Elsa." He turned around and walked out the front gate.

". . . No... Don't apologize..." Elsa muttered as the door slammed shut. "This is all my fault... All of it..."

She turned away from the door and trudged up the stairs to her chamber.

A balcony lay at the back of the room, where one could see a perfect view of the sky. It was gorgeous when the sky was awake. A huge bed lay unused in the corner of the room. Elsa didn't need it. She never slept.

She let out a long, heavy sigh and gazed out at the frozen landscape from the balcony.

"Of course I wanna build a snowman. There I've said it, I've confessed...

But I need to stay locked up inside, although I hate to hide, I know it's for the best.

You know you're still my best friend. I wish that I could be out there by your side.

Of course I wanna build a snowman...

Oh, how I'd love to build a snowman."

(All credit goes to Disney and the movie Frozen.)

Elsa then heard a loud knock against the front gate. She bent over the balcony to see someone standing there.

"Oh, no... Nonono..." She ran down the stairs.

"How did they find me?!"

She got there just in time to see Olaf open the door from outside and let them in.

"Olaf, don't!" Elsa threw out her arm, unintentionally shooting a beam of ice at him.

"Relax, Elsa." Olaf waved in dismissal. "This guy is just lost."

"Wh-What-"

She looked at her unwanted guest.

It was a young man, no older than her. His hair was white blonde like Elsa's, and his eyes were a brilliant blue. He wore a blue hoodie and tattered tan pants, and carried a wooden staff.

"Uh... Hi." He waved sheepishly.

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I've been gone so long, guys! Summer just started, and I got distracted. (Where's Tanner when you need him?) Anyhow, I've seen all the follows and the favorites of this story, and I know you all like it, so it's about time I published the second chapter. Also, I apologize for getting Jack Frost's hair color wrong. I found out it was white AFTER I wrote the first chapter. (I have never seen the movie, I'm going just by observations and Wikipedia.) . . . I'll just shut up and write…**_

"Who are you?!" Elsa demanded, "How did you find this place?!"

"First off," The boy answered, pointing at himself with his thumb, "I'm Jack Frost."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That old children's tale?"

"Yup."

"And you're him."

"That's right."

Elsa let out a bitter laugh and crossed her arms. "Okay. What is Jack Frost doing at my castle?"

"I was told that Her Highness is causing everlasting winter."

"Who told you?!"

"You don't need to know that."

Elsa scoffed. "You can't just-"

"I can do what I please." Jack interrupted, leaning against the wall and messing with his staff, "And that is to help you learn to control your powers. I don't plan on leaving 'til I do."

"No!" Elsa shouted as she turned around, terrified, "You have to leave."

"Now why should I do that?"

"Because I'm dangerous!" Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands were growing colder by the second.

"I don't see anything dangerous here at all." Jack gestured to his surroundings before crossing his arms.

"Just LEAVE!" Elsa turned, swiping her arm and accidentally casting a wave of ice at him. "Go home!"

Jack deflected the ice with his staff. "Are you afraid of hurting someone with your power?"

Elsa froze and hung her head. "Y-Yes..."

"I'm the winter spirit. You can't hurt me with mere ice and snow."

Elsa looked at him. He was holding out his hand. Just above his palm was a snowflake, tiny and delicate. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

All of Elsa's fear washed away at the words Jack spoke. If he really could help her, she could go home... She could finally be with her sister!

"So will you allow me to stay?" He asked her.

Elsa nodded.

Olaf whooped and led Jack into the courtyard, not even regarding Elsa.

"Ummm..." Elsa followed.

Jack had settled into the frozen tree in the middle of the courtyard by the time Elsa had gotten there. "You're going to sleep up there?" Elsa asked from beneath it.

"Duh." Jack answered.

"But it's cold out here!" She argued.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Jack yawned. "Besides, you didn't want me here in the first place."

Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but Jack hung upside down from the tree by his legs. "Am I right?"

"Ehm..." Elsa blushed and backed up. "Look, just come inside, alright? I'm sure there's an extra room somewhere..."

Jack reluctantly jumped down. "Fine."

Elsa led him back inside and down the hall, to a room down the hall from hers. "At least stay here. It's better than some old tree anyhow."

"M'kay. Will do."

Elsa nodded and turned to leave.

"Your Highness?" Jack addressed.

Elsa stopped and turned her head at him. "Yeah?"

"I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She turned back around. "And please. Call me Elsa."

And with that, she walked back to her chamber.


End file.
